


Bad Blood |J3T•CS|

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: FML, M/M, im not even sorry anymore this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody had seen George in a week, it was worrying to all of his friends, but mostly to Jordon after what George had told him he was going to do before they had seen him last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood |J3T•CS|

**Author's Note:**

> plzkillme.....  
> mhhhhhh, i dont know why i do this whole fanfic thing anymore....
> 
> enjoy~ you georgie hating fuck knuckles..........................  
> *curls up on the floor*

Nobody had seen George in a week, it was worrying to all of his friends, but mostly to Jordon after what George had told him he was going to do before they had seen him last.

Jordon stepped out of his white Ford Fiesta, with it's fancy 'I Heart Dick' license plate rim, and stepped up to George's house.  
He knocked on the door, even though he knew he wouldn't get a response.  
Jordon wiggled the door handle, finding it was unlocked, and shoved his way in.  
The floor was littered with paper and bottles, looking like a complete dump.  
Jordon stepped over and around various, contaminated looking trash piles and made his was down the hall way towards George's bedroom.

Even the hall was destroyed, painting and photograph frames were laid on the floor with glass shattered.  
The door to George's room was ajar and Jordon gulped before pushing it all he way open.

There George lay, curled up on the floor, surrounded by papers and various food wrappings.  
poor fellow...  
should've asked for help but now it was just too late.

"Why Ikea, bro?"

**Author's Note:**

> i told you in the tags it was trash  
> i dont think i deserve comment on this one, guys.....  
> im actually sorry now that i think of it.  
> i shoulda been working on Let's Just Start Over or that new one that i wont give ant spoilers about.....  
> thnk u...


End file.
